50 Ways To Live Forever
by XxNiji-The-Pedo-BearxX
Summary: MOVED/MOVING TO XxHell-In-My-HeadxX's ACCOUNT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Haha, you probably weren't expecting this from me XD, I know I know a serious story ;) don't worry there will still be plenty of laughs._**

**_thanks to CleverKitsune07 for coming up with most of the ideas and basically being the filling of the sandwich :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_It was only a few years ago. . ._

"Say it!" Hina demanded. "Go on!"

"Never!" I cackled.

I felt Hina tighten her grip around my arm which was currently pinned to my back.

"Fine!" I cried "You're not a stupid, ugly, annoying butt-face."

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Hina cooed.

"Shut up you Stupid, ugly, annoying butt-face." I smiled punching her playfully then started rubbing my hurt arm.

"You hurt me so much Hina." I (Fake) sobbed "look at the massive bruise you gave me."

Hina rolled her eyes, "that pathetic grip couldn't have been enough to produce a bruise."

I pouted indignantly.

"Let me see." Hina sighed examining my arm.

"Hina, what? What is it?" I sighed tugging my arm away.

"M-M-MOM!" Hina cried hurrying away.

"Worry pants" I sighed and started to examine my arm.

"Let me see Hana!" My mother screeched bursting into the room, my mother and Hina. They were both as bad as each other.

Mom continued to examine my arm and prod it in different places and asked me all sorts of questions, I grumbled all the way through.

"Oh, come on Mom! It can't be that bad!" I complained

"Yes. . ." Mom said reluctantly "It's only a little bruise, everyone gets them."

"Exactly!" I pointed out.

_You may be wondering how this will affect the story to come, my answer is. Just be patient, I soon started to get drowsy, all the time, bruises started to appear all over my body. My mother decided it was time to take me to the doctors._

"Miss Hana Hisamatsu?" The nurse called my name. I shuffled in my seat, I have hated the doctors ever since I was born; my Mom told me that I would never sleep in the hospital cots from when I was born.

"Coming." My mother answered for me, I refused to move. Hina had to coax me from my chair, I reluctantly plodded along.

"Hello Hana." My doctor said joyfully. "I hear your mother is worried about your health, do you fell unwell?"

"No, I just bruise like a banana and feel really sleepy all the time" I admitted "Nothing too drastic."

"I see." The doctor nodded "Now please stay there I am going to perform a few blood tests, okay?"

I nodded clutching my arm.

_I didn't think that it would be that serious, a little bug or some freaky cold or just nerves or stress at the worst, I was wrong._

A few weeks maybe a month later we got called back to the doctor's, Hina was more worried than Mom and I combined, she clutched my hand. Her own was sweaty and it was quite sticky, I could feel her trembling as it was finally my turn.

"Hello!" I cried to the same jolly doctor as I walked into the room. The doctor was looking serious, completely different from last time.

"Mrs. Hisamatsu, Hana, Hina please sit down."

I felt an awkward shiver go down my spine, this can't be good. Alarm sirens went off in my head, I knew this was bad.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." she began.

_I'm sorry. Brings back so many memories, those two words; the two damned words that no nine year old should ever have to hear in their life. The two words that usually mean something is wrong or it is going to go wrong. _

"Hana has been diagnosed with chronic Leukaemia."

Hina started to weep, my mother too. I remained calm and thought about it.

"Hana how do you feel about this?" the doctor pressed.

"I- I'm okay!" I cried forcing my voice to become happy and charismatic but it sounded too strained "I mean millions get diagnosed every year and most have been living with it for ages so I can't complain!"

_I didn't think it was that bad at first, but after all the chemotherapy, bone marrow transplants and whatnot I became sick and tired of it but what's worse is what they made Hina do._

***Hina POV***

I stared at the old male doctor across the office from me; he was head of the board regarding Hana's treatment, with cancer, Leukaemia and such. My fists clenched at that awful word; that stupid . . . THING thought it could take my sister away from me? It was wrong.

The doctor and I shared a stare down before he let out a heavy sigh; he came over and asked me:

"Hina, what would you do if I told you that you could help your sister?"

I immediately froze; I had a way to fight back. I hated this unknown thing, I almost . . . Feared it. I liked to strike back with punches and kicks if I knew that I could protect my sister. I looked at the doctor with a determined face.

"I would do anything to protect her!" I said "Just tell me what I need to do."

The doctor smiled.

A few months later I was back at the hospital, but this time it was time for my own surgery. Hana was positioned next to me, her head was bare and her skin sickly white. The doctors started streaming in carrying trays full of needles and other gruesome instruments. They had already given me a drug called filgrastim to increase my cell count so that I would have enough marrow to give to Hana.

When I had first met the doctor a few months back, he had told me since Hana and I were identical twins I was the best donor they could hope for. Of course I had immediately agreed to donate; we already were a part of each other.

I glanced at my sister, she had violent mood swing throughout the treatment but she was mostly moody most of the time, I am sure that she would feel worse by the end of the treatment.

"Hey you!" I hollered scaring nurses "quit it with that sad face! I'm not just giving you my bone marrow because you want me to, but because I want to and you need it. Got that?"

Her eyes widened in shock before she smirked.

"Whatever you stupid, ugly, annoying butt-face" she smiled.

I smiled and punched Hana lightly in the arm before grinning and saying "And don't you forget it!"

_After years of living with it, I have realised that I can't behave the way I do anymore. People worry about me enough already, that's when I decided to change. My family thought I was faking at first but I convinced them gradually, now 7 years later we're starting Ouran academy and we're determined to make a good impression and also . . ._

***Hana's POV***

I hunched over my notebook scribbling furiously, muttering as I did.

"Hana?" Hina sighed as she popped her head around the door "have you seen our uni-wait? Are you attempting to start writing a diary _again?_"

I flinched, Hina was right. I had tried to produce many journals, convinced that when I finally die it would be published and I would become famous. "I gave up on that."

"Are you plotting on ways of revenge?" Hina ventured.

She knows me well, too well. I am known to doodle torture devices for everyone who I have had an argument with which is usually my parents, when they found said book they blew up. I didn't risk making another after the guilt trip trick I received from my parents.

Oh come on, you know the one. _Do you really think we're bad parents? Do you really hate us that much? And after we clothe you and feed you the very best foods, you know there are children starving in Africa who would kill to get such luxurious food as you do!_

"Oh yeah, ha ha ha ha SHUT UP!" I snapped

"Ok fine I give in, what the hell are you doing?"

"50 things to do before I die!" I said snapping the book shut, "It's gonna be fun and no time for serious now!" I smiled waving the book in front of her face.

***Hina POV***

My expression froze; 50 things to do before she died? Sounded, well kinda' morbid to me. But then I noticed the grin on her face, she then started reading aloud her list so far.

" my first kiss, to speak a foreign language and make sure I use it-" she started. I pushed her playfully.

"Oh come on you can do better than that!" I grinned grabbing the book from her hand then started scribbling making sure I hid what I had written with my hand.

"Now that's something fun!" I giggled maniacally, a devious grin painted on my face.

Hana grabbed the book back as I burst into peals of laughter, she scanned number three then she too started laughing.

"Really?" she snorted "I mean that's impossible for me by nature!"

Yeah we have a weird sense of humour and yes, what I wrote was really random. We grabbed the book and moved to lie down on our stomachs on top of the bed as we continued our list.

_Ways to live forever, Hana and Hina Hisamatsu_

1. Get my first kiss

2. Learn a new language and make sure I use it

_3. Grow a beard_

* * *

><p><em>well that's it hope you like :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the title sounds really Mary-Sue-ish but me and CleverKitsune have been trying to make it as less perfect as possible, if you think Hana and Hina are getting perfect or if you think the story's going by too fast then tell us, but anyways this took ages to write and think of and is like 5,000 words long XD.**

**enjoy ^o^'**

***Niji and CleverKitsune07 don't own Ouran***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>9.) Ask someone you have just met to go out with you

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"Ready?" Hina asked clutching the handle to our new classroom.  
>"Yep!" I replied tugging at the hem of our hideous matching "banana dresses" as I'd like to call them.<br>"Stop it!" Hina said slapping my hand away "One day you'll pull it so hard it'll come off!"  
>"Grr..." I grumbled crossing my arms.<br>"You are so immature."  
>"Well you're so . . . I got nothing."<br>"Heh, I win again!"  
>"Whatever," I yawned, leaning against the door.<br>"You know someone will open that and-"  
>She didn't get to finish her sentence as the door was jerked open and I fell through screaming. I managed to land on something soft and it broke my fall quite well, problem was that soft thing was a person.<br>"Oh God I'm sorry!" I said bashfully picking myself up and offering the guy I fell on a hand up.  
>"You're heavier than you look." He grumbled cheekily, picking himself up and dusting the nonexistent dust off his pants.<br>"I told you! Hah!" Hina jeered.  
>"What? You told her she's heavier than she looks?" The guy asked confused.<br>"No, she said I was going to fall through the door" I said putting my palm to my face.  
>"Hey, you're twins!" He said suddenly. Well that was random.<br>"Well done genius" we said in unison.  
>"I have a twin!" he said proudly.<br>"Great, two idiots to deal with," Hina muttered. She didn't really work well with new people.  
>"Has my brother been harassing you?" another guy asked, they looked exactly alike.<br>"No, not really, I just, kind of, sat on him," I admitted.  
>They both laughed. "We're Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru" they said together.<br>"Yeah? And we're leaving," Hina said pushing me through the door "We need to talk!" she hissed into my ear.  
>"Noooooo!" Kaoru (Or Hikaru) whined, "Come back!"<br>"WE NEED TO TALK ALONE," Hina said loudly.  
>"Why can't we come?" said Hikaru (Or Kaoru)<br>"Because it's a girl thing," Hina growled. "You wouldn't understand"  
>We made sure we were alone before we sat down at our desks and started talking.<br>"They're cute you know," Hina ventured. "Maybe good enough for-"  
>"NO!" I said. "Not them! It'll be awkward if I go out with the one I sat on."<br>"Come on Hana! You're the one who put it on the list!" Hina grinned  
>"Fine, but I want to observe them first before I ask them."<br>"Ask us what?" came two familiar voices.  
>Hina and I flinched.<br>"How much did you hear?" I asked  
>"All the way from, 'they're cute'" they laughed standing in front of us.<br>"You Paedophiles!" Hina yelled, swatting at them.  
>"HEY OW!" Hikaru (or Koaru) cried as Hina's hand connected with their face.<br>"You deserved it bastards!" Hina giggled.  
>They ignored her as they turned their attention to me, their amber eyes were glinting mischievously.<br>"So which one do you want to go out with?" they asked me.  
>"I-I-uh-um-" I stuttered.<br>"I know a way you can decide" one of them smiled. They both took out a hat each and placed it on top of their heads making sure to hide their parting and started to mix around.  
>"You're making me dizzy" I smiled clutching my head.<br>Then they stopped and stood side by side.  
>"So which one of us is Hikaru?"<br>"How is this supposed to help me decide?" I groaned. "I don't think I want to go out with either of you."  
>"Go on, be daring. That's at least one thing crossed off the list," Hina smiled nudging me.<br>One of the guys cocked his head to the side questioningly, we tapped our noses.  
>"Go on we don't have all day." They sighed.<br>"Err" I started. I then pointed to the right, "You're Hikaru-kun"  
>The two exchanged a glance. "That's . . . right" they said suspiciously.<br>"What?" I asked "why so suspicious?"  
>"No reason," they said shrugging.<br>Then the one I pointed at leaned closer to me, Hikaru I think?  
>"So, what's your name?" he asked.<br>"Hisamatsu Hana" I replied.  
>"Have I seen you before somewhere?" Hikaru asked his head tipping to the side.<br>"Yeah," I replied getting my confidence back. "I was there when you went to the VD clinic."  
>Kaoru started sniggering, Hikaru looked amused.<br>"Oh so we have a joker here do we?" Hikaru smiled wryly.  
>"Get used to it," I smiled winking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"So why exactly are you so desperate to go out with us?" Hikaru asked "or more specifically, me?"  
>"Hey! I never said I was desperate" I sighed, rolling me eyes. "Are you the one I sat on?"<br>"Sadly yes" Hikaru sniggered leaning back on his chair.  
>"Great!" I said sarcastically.<br>"Hikaru, we have to go!" Kaoru egged, pulling at Hikaru's arm. "If we're late Tono won't let us hear the end of this!"  
>"Who's Tono?" Hina inquired "I want to meet him."<br>"No you really don't" Hikaru replied, standing up.  
>"Yes, we really do." I said, standing up too. "We're coming one way or another!"<br>"You two are really stubborn." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.  
>"Yup" we replied.<p>

"Tono we're here" Hikaru and Kaoru called around a huge door.  
>"COOL!" Hina and I said pushing our way in, then immediately getting pelted by flower petals.<br>"GAH!" I choked as I swallowed a stray flower petal. "Gak!"  
>"Cough it up, COUGH IT UP!" Hina screamed thumping me on the back.<br>"A-are you okay?" A blonde with violet-blue eyes asked.  
>"You should really get rid of the petals" Hina snapped "two words, Health and Safety"<br>"That's three words" Hikaru (Or Kaoru) pointed out. I couldn't see; I was crying with laughter.  
>"Shut –" Hina started, she didn't finish because I had then regurgitated a slimy petal.<br>"Ew" a chorus of voices came.  
>"That didn't feel good" I coughed.<br>"Yeah, we're probably going to have to get rid of the petals now Tono" Kaoru (or Hikaru), I couldn't tell, my eyes were still blurry.  
>"Nooooo!" a whiny voice came "They're my trademark!"<br>"Tamaki, would you really risk losing two customers?"  
>"Well, uh, I guess . . . not."<br>"Well, I think we're going to leave now-" Hina said firmly.  
>"NO!" I retorted "I wanna stay and mess things up, and make people laugh and eat my weight in cake! Yeah, cake!"<br>"You want to eat some cake with me?" a small blonde boy asked, he was carrying a big , pink stuffed bunny.  
>"What type of cake?" I asked.<br>"We have chocolate, strawberry and this . . . green thing" He said holding up three different cakes.  
>"Here" Hikaru said spooning a bit of the chocolate cake and holding it to my mouth. "Open up"<br>"Sorry to be a spoilsport but I can feed myself you know . . ." I said raising an eyebrow  
>"icky" I heard Hina mutter in the background.<br>"Can you just eat it or something 'cause my hand hurts from holding the spoon up." Hikaru pined  
>"Fine, fine" I said taking the spoon from his hand. "So um . . ."<br>"Hunny!" the cute blonde kid replied.  
>"You want to go eat cake now?" I asked.<br>"Sure!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a table.  
>"Well bye then. . ." Hina snapped "Leave me here alone"<br>"You'll survive!" I called back, I turned my head to look at her and saw her being whisked away by the tall blonde with purple-blue eyes. "I TAKE IT BACK!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

"I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her," I mumbled as the blondie tugged me away.

"No wait I change my mind!" I said instantly smiling.

"So... you like me?" the blondie asked, instantly brightening.

"No way in Hell," I stated bluntly as he turned to ash. "I've just decided I'm going to bury her alive, till she dies, unbury her and raise her from the dead, torture her with annoying Youtube videos, make her watch Dora the Explorer and be tortured by how long it takes for her to find obvious things right behind her, then kill her again."

"Oh," he said very quietly. His face was a mixture of fear and confusion. I tend to have that affect on people.

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"Are you going to designate us yet?" Hikaru and Kaoru pined.  
>"Yea-NO!" we retorted<br>"But why?" they whined  
>"Fine, but no funny business" Hina warned.<br>"Why would you think that?" they said with (fake) anguish.  
>"Oh, come on! We both know that you two are the biggest flirt's here apart from king emo over there" I snorted.<br>"Hey!" Tamaki yelled from, say, three meters away.  
>"Point taken" They sighed.<br>We rolled our eyes and sat down opposite them, we immediately regretted it.  
>"Oh Kaoru!"<br>"A-are they gay?" I whispered to Hina.  
>"Hope not, that would ruin everything." Hina murmured back<br>"Oh Hikaru I-"  
>"Sorry to interrupt" I said holding up a hand. "But are you two gay?"<br>They just looked at me as if I was crazy and an awkward silence followed.  
>"uh- I'm not a homophobe or anything, I just er-" I stammered<br>"You're really –" Hikaru started  
>"-Wierd" Kaoru Finished<br>"Is that a compliment?" I asked  
>"Sure . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

I watched as Hana dug through our shared closet. A mixture of colors flew out, vests and cargos, band shirts and such ranging from extremely colorful to black.

"I can't decide what to wear!" Hana screamed in frustration. I just watched, amused. "That's it! I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt! I'm done with this! Nothing looks right!"

I stopped and said, "I don't think so. You're not getting out of this that easily." She stared at me with an expression of loathing.

"Then what do you think I should wear... hmmmmm?" she asked.

I jumped off the bed and walked towards the closet and dug through before grabbing a black lace skirt and a neon blue v–neck shirt. She was about to protest, before I grabbed a grey button up vest and some rainbow legwarmers, with the same color blue as the shirt.

"There, ya happy now? Its nicer, but still you. You love rainbows so deal with it!" I said. I may not look like it, but I have an okay sense of style. Weird, but okay. I finished by grabbing her black bag, and pinning a rainbow cat pin I had gotten her for her birthday on it.

"Um... I'm gonna wear jeans instead of the skirt," Hana said.

"Okay, fine you know I think I liked the jeans better anyways... That way you don't wear the stupid rainbow legwarmers..." I said. Reverse psychology, it always works on her. She was gonna IMPRESS HIM IF IT KILLED ME DAMNIT!

"What did you just say? MY legwarmers are awesome! Just cause of that, I'm wearing them!" Hana yelled and stuck her tongue out. I just smirked, and her eyes widened as she realized, "You're using that thing on me again aren't you?"

I just smiled, it was too easy. "I have no idea what you mean..."

Hana growled and went to the bathroom we shared to change. I said, "Well Grrrr t you too" before I grabbed my black cargoes, and a grey off the shoulder shirt, putting that on. Then I put on some white and back striped fingerless gloves and my combat boots just as Hana exited the bathroom.

I gave a low long whistle and said, "Da-amn girrrlllll... You look hot." I gave a wink.

She gave a wink and said, "Not too bad yourself."

We both just laughed it off, it was time for Hana's date.

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"I can't believe he's taking you to a Commoner's theme park!" Hina snorted. "I thought it would be somewhere fancier at least."  
>"I guess he thought I liked simple things," I smiled. "I hope he doesn't take things too seriously though."<br>"Hopefully, otherwise you're screwed," Hina snickered. "Literally."  
>I blushed "Ok we're here" I said quickly, practically leaping out of the car, "Don't you dare follow me! Otherwise I may be tempted to kill you."<br>I rushed off towards the entrance of the theme park entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

I watched Hana rush off towards the entrance to the theme park. I parked the car.

"Time to meet up with the soulless ginger Kaoru," I muttered. I was meeting up with him to spy on our siblings. GIts a good thing my sister has a strong will. Because otherwise she'd kill me.

"Hey there Hina!" I heard. I looked over by some food and found Kaoru there. He was wearing some tan khaki shorts and a sleeveless orange shirt, with blue accents. I looked down at what I was wearing.

"Wow, we have different taste," I said. I mumbled, "You little goody two shoes..."

"What was that?" He growled.

"Oh nothing," I said with an innocent air before winking. We spotted our copies over by the ticket booth. We hid behind a food stand just in time to see Hana grope Hikaru.

"Um... Why is your sister molesting my brother?" Kaoru asked.

I just shrugged. "It's how she shows her affection the little turd."

He just raised an eyebrow. "You two are weird."

"Wow, you just figured that out? That must be a record for us," I said. Hikaru was currently biting the head off my sister. "He better shut it soon or I'll-"

"Hey, chill. It's non biggie," Kaoru just said. He crossed his arms behind his head and seemed very calm about it all. But I could see the worry behind his eyes. But he had no reason to worry. It was just a blind date. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"Where have you been?" the red haired guy asked, I had forgotten his name, again.  
>"Sorry, you're Kaoru aren't you?" I asked crossing my arms; he immediately turned around and hit his head on the wall, then turned around again.<br>"Yeah, let's go with that," he sighed.  
>"What . . .?" I asked then trailed off.<br>"Never mind let's go before Kaoru decides to follow us."  
>He dug his hands into the pockets of jeans and swaggered towards the ticket booth.<br>"Walk properly or Imma hit you!" I threatened  
>"I'm so scared skinny," He smirked looking over his shoulder.<br>He was right, because of my chemotherapy I was pretty skinny however much I ate.  
>"GRAH!" I screamed jumping onto his back.<br>"WHAT THE HELL?" He managed to yell before face planting on the concrete.  
>"Take it back," I threatened, there were many people staring with looks of disgust on their face or something like that. I didn't care.<br>"NNNNNGH!" the reply came.  
>"I love you too," I laughed evilly ruffling his hair.<br>"Grroff!" Hikaru growled managing to lift his head up a few centimetres.  
>"say please," I teased.<br>"Fughh off!" he slurred.  
>"Naughty language," I tutted tapping his head.<br>"Please," Hikaru grumbled reluctantly.  
>"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I laughed.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK?" He ranted "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
>"No promises," I smiled shrugging.<p>

"So which ride do you want to go on first?" Hikaru asked, he had gotten over his anger.  
>"I don't know, I haven't been to a commoner's theme park before." I sighed looking around the crowded space.<br>"what about that one" he grinned perniciously while pointing to a large ride.  
>"T-t-that one?" I stammered looking at the huge ride full of twists and turns and many loop de loops. "B-b-b-"<br>"You're not scared are you?" he challenged, his eyes were partly shadowed by his hair and his eyes were glinting mischievously.  
>"NEVER!" I retorted marching towards the ride.<br>"You're so simple minded" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

"Awe Hells to the yeah!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. It was rollercoaster time!

"Quiet!" Kaoru hissed. I quickly ducked, and checked if Hikaru and Hana had heard us. We were clear.

"Heh, sorry," I muttered sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. It was a habit of mine whenever I got embarrassed. "I just really love rollercoasters!"

"Ha, yeah they're alot of fun. But, you know I just ate before I came here and-"

"Chicken," I said.

"I am not a chicken!" He screamed.

"Are too," I grinned. I was luring him right in.

"OH Yeah!" He screamed.

"Yeah!" I screamed. By now our noses were barely an inch apart as we screamed at each other. We paused, noticing the distance.

"Kaoru," I said as he said, "Hina."

...

...

...

"GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" we screamed as we shoved away from each other. We were both red.

I got up and brushed my self off as he did the same. Hikaru and Hana were leaving the rollercoaster, with Hana looking green and staggering from side to side. I just laughed. How could anyone be scared of rollercoasters?

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

I trembled violently until it was finally our turn.  
>"You know what? Let's go back. Please . . .?" I begged insanely.<br>"We've come this far" He laughed "No going back now."  
>I then made a squeaky sorta sound like a cross between a mouse and a gay elephant on fire, I really don't know either.<br>"Go." He said shoving me.  
>"No." I said firmly.<br>"Go now," he sighed.  
>"No way in heck."<br>"I'll buy you all the ice cream you want."

"No."

"Fine I'll buy you all the food you want."  
>". . . Fine."<br>"I'll hold your hand if you want."  
>"And I can smack you upside the head if you want."<p>

I reluctantly climbed into the carriage; Hikaru forced me into the first carriage.  
>"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I chanted while holding onto the safety bar tightly, so tight that my knuckles turned white.<br>"Calm down" Hikaru whispered into my ear. "It's more fun when you aren't so wound up"  
>"WHO ARE YOU CALLI-GAAAAAH!" I didn't get to finish my sentence before the rollercoaster started moving, very fast; I think Hikaru is laughing at my pain and fear. Did I mention it was really fast?<br>"MY HEAD HURTS" I screamed as the rollercoaster went on another loop de loop.  
>"STOP LAUGHING AT MY PAIN!" I screamed trying to swat at Hikaru who was probably pissing himself laughing.<br>As the rollercoaster shuddered to a halt, I bolted from my seat and onto the ground.  
>"Never . . . again." I whimpered feebly.<br>"You're so funny" Hikaru smirked "so worth the bribe"  
>"Oooh," I groaned "I think I'm going to puke"<br>"Let's go on that huge Ferris wheel next!" Hikaru squealed excitedly, completely oblivious to my pain. "Unless you're scared of that too"  
>"Shut up, I'm not afraid of wheel's" I growled "I've been on the London eye."<br>"Fine" Hikaru said shrugging "Then we can go on it now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

I stared up at the torture chamber. There it was. White, and covered with lights. MY DOOM.

"Come on it's just a Ferris wheel," Kaoru complained. "How the Hell do you like roller coasters, yet fear Ferris wheels? I don't even get it!"

"Because! If you swing them back and forth, you can fall out and DIE!" I screamed.

"What about rollercoasters? You can fall out of those," He said.

"Nope, they're tested and physics won't allow it. Plus, there are seatbelts. Whereas physics allows me to slide out of a Ferris wheel," I said.

"Smart ass," he mumbled.

"You know it hentai," I said.

"I'm not a frickin hentai!" he screamed. He was getting a little steamed I could tell. I lifted the water in my hand and dumped it on him.

"There, you cooled off now?" I asked.

He just froze. Did I break him? "Yeah, I think I'm good," he said. Then he poured his water on me. "But now I'm better! Hahahahaha!"

I just stared before laughing. We looked over to see Hikaru and Hana about to get into line. Kaoru grabbed my wrist and started dragging me. Damn, he was stronger then he looked.

I held my hand onto the bars and he grabbed my feet, lifting me into the air. We got a couple stares and he just circled his finger around his ear before saying, "This is completely normal for her."

I just growled, still holding onto the bars. He was slowly dragging e towards the horrible ride. "Almost there," he grunted. I was heavier then I looked from all the martial arts.

He dragged me all the way to the controls. Only a couple more feet until the Ferris wheel ride. I was running out of rails to hold. Finally I grabbed the control box, holding on tightly, before my hands slipped across some buttons. A humming started which Kaoru and I paid no mind to. Then, Kaoru dragged me the last foot, and I grabbed a lever by the control box. I held on tightly, before it moved and the Ferris wheel started moving. Kaoru dropped my feet in surprise and I ran away screaming, "Hahahahaha freedom! Take that suckerzzzzzzz!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"WHY HAS IT STOPPED?" I screamed "AND RIGHT AT THE TOP TOO! GET ME OUT!" I frantically waved at the glass.  
>"Calm down" Hikaru sneered "The glass is tinted so no-one e can see your little frantic dance there apart from me."<br>"I'm scared" I trembled pressing myself against the glass.  
>"What do you want me to do about it?" Hikaru asked "And I thought you <em>Liked <em>Ferris wheels_"_  
>" NOT WHEN THEY'RE BROKEN AND DANGEROUS TO MY HEALTH, PRESS THE FUCKING PANIC BUTTON!" I yelled pointing at it<br>"There's no fun in that though."  
>"FUN IS THE LAST THING ON MY MIND!"<br>"You're so boring, and stop shouting" Hikaru sighed rubbing his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

"Awe Hell," I muttered.

"You broke... the Ferris wheel," Kaoru said, in disbelief. "How did you- You know what, never mind."

"Oh well I bet my sister is perfectly fine and keeping her cool," Hina said, not too worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"The worst thing that would happen now is if this pod started rocking" I groaned laying my head on the tinted glass. Then as if by "magic" the pod started rocking uncontrollably.  
>"HIKARU STOP IT!" I screamed cowering on the floor using my arms to shield my head.<br>"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Hikaru yelled equally as loud.  
>"Make it stop" I whimpered.<br>"Just . . . stay . . . still"  
>"JUST PRESS THE FUCKING PANIC BUTTON!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

I heard a scream. "Okay and maybe she's going insane," I muttered, a sweatdrop appearing on my head. Kaoru just face planted. How did he get stuck with me again?

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"Never again" I said hugging the floor once again.  
>"I thought it was fun" Hikaru laughed "what now?"<br>"I'm hungry" I declared.  
>"What do you want to eat?"<br>"I want something fancy, not this greasy commoner junk" I complained.  
>"I give up!" Hikaru snapped walking off "do whatever you want! I'm leaving"<br>"Hey! Wait!" I said walking after him "What was that?"  
>"I saw your sister in the bush" Hikaru grinned evilly "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"<br>"Does it involve marshmallows, pasta and flying rainbow pop tarts?"  
>"Not in the least" Hikaru sighed.<br>"Then no."

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

I watched as my sister and Kaoru's brother entered a line. It was for the "Tunnel of Love." There were hearts surrounding the sign, with baby cupids.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to hurl," I said, noticing the sickening lovey-doveyness.

"...awkward..." Kaoru said as he made the awkward turtle hand sign.

"Hey! It's not like that!" I said as we got in line a few people behind Hana and Hikaru. "This is gonna be the bestest spying ever!"

"Haha, woah you're right," Kaoru wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"..."

"What?" he asked.

"BAKA!" I screamed and smacked him in the head.

"Ow what the Hell?" he rubbed the back of his head wincing. We looked around, noticing we were about to get on. We looked three people ahead of us, where Hiaru and Hana were.

"Where'd they go?" he asked.

"Oh no..." I muttered. The workers grabbed us quickly, throwing us into this heart shaped boat covered in more hearts. The seatbelt was a worn rope, and there were some holes in the bottom where water leaked through. The boat started, creaking and groaning as we entered the tunnel of darkness.

"so..."

"...so."

Suddenly we turned a corner and went down a waterfall, landing with a giant thud. Then I saw them.

THE PUPPETS.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CREEPY DANCING PUPPETS!"

"Geroff me," Kaoru mumbled as I suffocated him.

We were stuck in a tunnel of love, filled with dancing puppets singing some creepy song about love. This was worse then when my sister forced me to ride 'It's a Small World'. There were cupids hanging on wires from the ceilings, and the water below us was red.

"Holy SHIT! A RIVER OF BLOOD!" I screamed. Kaoru looked pretty freaked out as well.

"That's it! I'm making a break for it! Tell my sister I love her!" I screamed.

Kaoru stared at me saying, "WHAT?"

I dived into the red water, jumping up onto the platforms holding the creepy puppets. They were even worse up close. They looked like chucky gone WILD. I freaked out when a cupid on a wire popped up behind me, shooting me with one of the arrows. I turned and punched it, breaking its head off.

"Whoops, sorry," I whined. The boat with Kaoru was laving me.

"GAH!" I ran through the puppets, kicking some over and jumped in the water. I swam, until I noticed a boat come up behind me. It was a cheerleader and a football player making out. I considered holding onto the back of it, before watching them suck faces some more and deciding against it. "Nah, those dementors might suck out my soul," I said. I kept swimming before I reached the exit. I hopped out onto the concrete and screamed, "NORMALCY!"

Hana and Hikaru sat by the exit, Kaoru between them looking guilty. They all said together, "With you, it never is."

Huh, must be a twin thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Hana POV<strong>

"And you thought you could get away with it" me and Hikaru cooed  
>"Well it was fun while it lasted" Hina admitted<br>"It won't be when we get home" I growled cracking my knuckles.  
>"Spare me" Hina begged feebly<br>"I don't know if we've said this before" Hikaru started  
>"But you two are really weird" Kaoru finished<br>"I don't know if we've said this before" I started.  
>"But what was your first clue?" Hina finished.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hina POV<strong>

Hana took out a camera saying, "It's picture time!"  
>The trio of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hina groaned. "Seriously?" Hikaru said.<br>I quit groaning and gave an easygoing grin. "Yep, gotta keep track of our 50 Things to Do."  
>Hana took out the camera saying, "Fromage!"<br>Hikaru and Kaoru went, "Huh?" before the camera flashed.

As the picture slid out, we saw a memory frozen in time. The ginger twins stood in the middle, stuck between Hana and I. Hana's eyes were big and shining, as she gave a big smile, her arm wrapped around Hikaru. Hikaru and Kaoru were side by side, looking identical in the middle as they gave confused looks. I stood on the other end by Kaoru, my back leaned against him, giving my usual 'fox grin' with mischevious eyes. My hair was wet and hung in my face while my too big wet clothes hung and stuck to my frame. Good thing I wore black right?

Hana took the picture, laughed at the twins faces and said, "That's a keeper."

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing this XD, I hope you guys like it as much as we do, and just to clarify. Kitsune is in charge of Hina POV's and I'm in charge of Hana POV's. so basically in the last chapter "grow a beard" was Kitsune's idea just to answer your questions. oh and about the lovey dovey thing, I kinda lied a bit.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late ^^' we were trying to edit it to perfection!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

11.) Ride a mechanical bull.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina's POV<strong>

"Pikachu! I choose you!" I scream as I threw a pokeball at Hana's head randomly, it was from one of our very many visits to anime conventions. As the plastic ball reverberated off Hana's head with a satisfactory "thunk" and then bounced back into my arms once again, I held it up high and struck a pose.

"I've caught a Hana!"

"Give me back my fricking pokeball betch! That hurt! Why the hell did you take it to school anyways?" Hana yelled waving her arms around. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

She lunged towards my arms but I dodged with great expertise, if I do say so myself. It also helps that Hana is a clumsy ass and has no sense of balance.

"Never Colonel Bastard!" I retorted pushing her away by putting my palm to her forehead as she tried to lunge at me again. "Anyways you're too busy watching that stupid frog thing."

"IT'S SGT. FROG ACTUALLY!" Hana yelled, still flailing her arms absurdly trying to grab the pokeball which I was holding up high and away from her. "AND IT'S AS STUPID AS YOUR COOKING FART FACE!"

Passing Host club members paused to raise their eyebrows and marvel at the travelling freak show twins, I glare at many of them coldly before they look away from my gaze and shuffle away awkwardly.

"Ha! You admit it's stupid then dumbass!" I sneered, turning my attention back to Hana "Real anime fans watch Death note, Bleach, Naruto , one piece, kekkaishi, lucky star, Fruits basket, Inuyasha, pokemon and EFFING FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

"Sgt. Frog is an anime too! Keroro forever!" she snapped "And you forgot Hetalia."

"Long live L!"

"Who the fuck is L?"

I ignored Hana as I took the one way ticket to dream land. "Oh L!" I giggled maniacally "you're so sweet and fuzzy wuzzy!"

"Not as frickin' cute as Tamama!" Hana giggled as equally maniacally as me.

"Am I cute?" Hikaru (or Kaoru but it was probably Hikaru) asked, he was probably flirting with Hana.

"Not by a long shot" Hana replied sweetly, Hikaru looked taken aback. Bet he didn't see that coming.

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Hikaru cried dramatically. He was almost like the blonde guy; you know the one, Um, what was his name again?

"It was one day" she replied in a monotone.

"Hug me!"

"what the- GAH DON'T YOU DARE GROPE ME!"

"You did not just go there!" I growled snapping out of my daydream. I rolled up my sleeves and grimaced.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled through his fit of laughter.

"STOP!" the blonde one yelled. "It's time for rehearsal!"

I sighed, "Don't think I've given up yet." I mouthed to Hikaru who looked pretty intimidated.

"Has everyone got their costumes?" Blondie asked

"Why is mine pink?"

"They'd ran out of red"

Blondie stood in the middle of the chaos and started to order everyone around, I gave Hana a look which plainly said. "Let's get the heck out of here before it's our turn."  
>As we turned around we felt ourselves being grasped by the collar of our dresses and pulled back.<p>

"Ah Hana, Hina. My princesses" Blondie smiled wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother? Or any Hosty business to do?" We frowned

"Well the thing is" He winked "We need you two to test us out."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Hana whined

"Just go with the flow" I replied through gritted teeth.

We each grasped a handle of the music room door and pushed it in, I heard Hana take a sharp intake of breath. After the petal incident I'm not surprised. We entered the host club being showered by petals once again.

"Oh sweet Jesus." We cried in unison as we put our palms to our faces.

"So? So? What d'ya think?" Blondie asked, His eyes were shining like an excited 3 year olds and I think I saw a tail.

They were all dressed in red Spanish matador outfits, apart from Kyouya who got stuck with the pink one and the tall one was dressed as a bull. Haruhi was the only one not in an outfit.

"I like the spanish theme." Hana started

"But you've made it all tacky and, eugh!" I finished sticking my tongue out.

"And why isn't Haruhi in uniform?" we said simultaneously

"I refused to wear a dress" Haruhi sniffed

"Specifically this dress!" Blondie said holding up a bright blinding red Spanish flamenco dress, ruffles and all.

"What the hell Blondie?" I sneered

"Yeah" Hana continued "are you trying to make Haruhi a cross dresser?"

I don't know what Hana said that was so awkward was but then there was a very awkward moment where everyone was silent, I coughed breaking the silence.

"I will go change." Haruhi said grabbing a spare costume and waddling towards the changing area in the club, I thought this was supposed to be a music room. Why the fuck are there changing rooms here then?

"Who's Blondie?" Blondie himself asked.

"You." We replied

"WHY?"

"We couldn't remember your name."

"MOMMY!" He yelled suddenly, making both me and Hana jump "THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"Oh come on Tono" Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes.

"Who's mommy?" We thought out loud questioningly.

"Me unfortunately" a black haired dude with glasses on, sighed.

I froze suddenly; Hana sent a curious glance in my direction. "He . . . Has . . . It . . . !"

"What? He has what?" Hana asked as she continued to look at me questioningly, her look turned to horror as she saw a familiar deranged look glittering in her eyes.

"Oh Hell no!" Hana whispered, "EVERYONE TAKE COVER SHE'S IN OTAKU MODE!"

Hana POV

"Don't just freaking look at me!" I hissed "Get the hell down!"

I pushed Hikaru and Kaoru behind the couch as they were the only ones not obeying my command, then I peeked over the couch slowly.

"You two take strange to a whole new level" Muttered Hikaru

"Which one are you again?" I asked "Kaoru right?"

He made a distressed face then sighed "Whatever."

"You are Kaoru no?"

"No, my name is Maximillion Pegasus" He shot giving me a nasty look.

"Yeah, I guessed" I replied nonchalantly, I then leaned close and whispered "What's the blonde one's name again?" I signaled to Blondie who was ushering Haruhi behind one of the other couches.

"Seriously?" Kaoru inquired

"No" I lied

"Guess" they said

"It starts with a T right? That narrows it down to like 1000 other names, T-T-a-T-T-homas? No. T-T-T-T-yler? Heck no. T-T-T-a-M-ak –i ? "

"Ding ding, we have a winner!"

"SHE REMEMBERED!" Tamaki cried "MY PRINCESS!" he then leapt at me outstretching his arms, I think he wanted a hug.

"NO TONO! SHE'LL DIE!"

"WHAT AM I? FLYPAPER FOR FREAKS?" I yelped as Tamaki half crushed me, I glared at the twins. "You wanna join the fun?" I joked.

"HECK YEAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL? NO I WAS JOKI-GAAAAAAAH!"

"You're going to kill Hana-chan!"

"Yuh"

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M FUCKING DYING HERE!"

"Aw, my poor princess! A hug will make this better!"

"Stop hogging her Tono! You need to share!"

"I'M NOT A SEX TOY!"

"All of you shut up! Something's happening" Haruhi interfered.

"Where is it?" Hina asked with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Uh, what?" Kyouya asked coolly but I can tell he's nervous from the look in his eyes, but then again anyone would feel nervous with otaku mode Hina around them.

"The Deathnote! Give it to me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Gimme!"

"RUN KYOUYA RUN!" I yelled as Hina lunged at his book.

"NO!" He managed to yell as Hana grabbed the book and ran off cackling loudly.

"Hina! NO!" I cried as I tried to go after her, but Hikaru and Kaoru were still wrapped around my legs so I ended up Rugby tackling Tamaki to the ground.

"Aw no fair! Tono get's all the excitement!"

"You two will burn in hell." I growled

"Hana! Hana look!" Hina said looking really excited.

"What is it?" I asked trying and failing to get out of the twins' grasp.

"Look!" She said thrusting the book i

"Look!" She said thrusting the book into my face. The twins peeked over my shoulder as I read.

10:30am Mechanical bull order delivered.

"YES!" I cried punching the air.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Gimme a hug!" I cried in joy.

"No need to ask twice" they grinned slyly.

"Wait, Hikaru? DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Paedophiles" Hina hissed dragging me away, "They're bad influences on you, don't talk to them."

"You don't have to tell me twice" I snapped wrapping my arms around my chest protectively and glaring at a smug looking Hikaru. "Baka!" I thought.

**Hina POV**

I bounced up and down all excited I mean who wouldn't be?  
>"Yay mechanical bull!" I screamed to no one in particular partly because no-one was paying any attention andor listening to me.  
>Thing is, I'm a major adrenaline junkie. I don't do drugs, Oh no way Jose, instead I do crazy things to get my blood rushing and heart pounding and this is just perfect, and what better timing?<p>

I looked over at Hana who was glaring at Hikaru, (I think? Oh who cares they're both as equally annoying) the dumb ass paedophile. Her glare told me the thoughts in her head, "Baka!"

"Wait a second... If the bull was delivered today at 10:30, then it means that it is here!" I instantly pulled off my clothes (leaving many blushing Hosts) before they noticed the Sherlock Homes style clothes I had under it. I instantly put a pipe to my mouth and started looking through the glass.

Hana sighed, grabbed me by the ear and started dragging me away. "Pay no mind to the moron," she said "She's paid to do this shit!"

"Oh Hana you cut me deep with your hurtful words!"

Hana just stared at me with a sweatdrop forming. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck before pulling off the coat revealing...

My clothes from before!

"How the..." everyone trailed off staring.

A little blonde boy carrying a bunny said, "That was a cool trick, ne Takashi?"

I looked over to his side where I saw the torso of a student. I looked up higher...

and higher...

and higher...

and higher...

and hi-

What? The ceiling? Wait too high! I lowered my gaze slightly to see a tall (obviously) dark haired teen. I turned to the rest of the club and asked, "Who the hell are these guys?"

The Host Club members dropped like flies. Hana gave me a stare before saying slowly, "They are Hosts. They were here yesterday. Rememmmmmmmbeeeerrrrrr?"

I just blankly stared before saying, "No, I tend to block painful memories." This sent Tamaki to what I dubbed the corner of woe.

Hana stared at him before saying, "I really wanna put a sign there that says 'Tamaki's Corner of Woe'."

I nodded in agreement before turning back to the polar opposites across from me. "Hey there, I'm Hisamatsu Hina."

The shortie smiled brightly saying, "I'm Haninozuka Mitsuskini but everyone just calls me Hunny. This is Morinozuka Takashi but everyone just calls him Mori."

Hana and I exchanged glances before we started chuckling... Internally we were both thinking, "Mori? Tree? Ah, nice one."

At that moment a mechanical bull came through the back doors. Some burly men were wheeling it towards the centre of one side of the room. They set up ropes around the edges and mats all around the Bull. They plugged it in, starting a humming sound before the bull sprung to life. The eyes glowed red and smoke exited its snout and ears.

I started bouncing up and down in excitement, ready for the challenge. I glanced at Hana; she had comical anime style tears streaming down her face. "Don't be such a wuss Hana."

Kyouya checked his watch before saying, "Positions."

The Hosts got into position, while Hana and I stayed near the back wall watching. Hana stared at the Hosts before saying in a high pitched voice, "Posers." Hina just nodded in agreement.

Girls in marshmallow dresses flooded through the double doors as rose petals rained down. Hina yelled, "HOLD UP!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Hina pointed at the rose petals before yelling, "This is a violation of safety! My sister almost choked on these!"

Hana just shrugged and walked over saying, "Oh sis its fine I mean it was probably a once in a lifetime thing they're not really a safety hazard."

I yelled, "Says you! I beli-" I never got to finished my sentence as I began choking on a falling rose petal as I had breathed inwardly to attempt to add emphasis to my voice.

Hana stared for a minute before she suddenly whacked my back. "SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT! DON'T DIE HINA! LIVE! THE NEWEST EPISODE OF BLEACH IS ON NEXT WEEKEND!"

I instantly spit out the petal. "Oh my fucking gosh are you serious!" I screamed before I and Hana stared down at the petal gunk on the floor.

"Ew," both of us said with the rest of the room simultaneously

**Hana POV**  
>"Okay, anyone want to go on first?" Kyouya asked looking at Hina directly.<br>"Go on sis!" She nudged me "It was on your list."  
>"What list?" Both Hikaru Kaoru said accompanied by Tamaki.<br>"My List!" I huffed stubbornly.  
>"What kind of list?" they persisted.<br>"MINE!" I snapped.  
>"Hey Hana, when was your last period?" Hina asked, the male hosts blushed.<br>"I-uh, last month?"  
>"Ah!" Hina nodded knowingly then nudged Kaoru (or Hikaru, really don't give a flying monkey's uncle) and mouthed "It's that time of the month." Before turning to me and saying "Your turn sunshine!"<br>"But!" I started "What if I get a nosebleed?"  
>"You took your medication didn't you?" Hina rolled her eyes and I nodded "Then you'll be fine!"<br>"B-But Hina! It doesn't work that wa-" I didn't get to finish as she pushed me towards Kyouya who was eyeing me curiously.  
>"You have a heart problem Hana?" He asked<br>"Not that I know of!" I smirked, feeling proud of my comeback.  
>"I see" He said pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose then smiling devilishly. "Put your safety gear on and hold on tight, winner gets a prize!"<br>"Depends what the prize is." I shrugged putting on safety gear and clambering onto the bull clumsily.  
>"Whenever you're ready Hana!" Tamaki (or as I like to refer to him as "the blondemeister") called.<br>"R-R-R-Ready! I guess . . ." I trembled  
>"COME ON YOU WIMP! YOU CAN EITHER BE READY OR NOT, NOT HALFWAY IN BETWEEN!" Hina yelled.<br>"THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOU DARLING SISTER O' MINE!" I replied sarcastically.  
>I felt the bull judder as it was "brought to life."<br>"Shit, fuck, bitch, cunt." I chanted, trying to yank every swearword I knew out of my head and say it out loud, as the bull bucked forward suddenly I was in the middle of the last Swear I could think of. So I sounder something like this:  
>"Git, Baka, Hentai, wank-AAAAAAAAAH!"<br>As the thrusts started to get harder (ew that sounds so wrong) I started to lose grip and as the bull gave an almighty buck I slipped off altogether and flew through the air I think I hit something, thank god that something was there otherwise I would've died. Unfortunately that something was Hikaru.  
>"What is it with you and injuring me. . ." Hikaru rasped obviously winded.<br>"I-I oh god sorry! Are you hurt?" I fretted, Hikaru Looked at me and his eyes widened, I looked at him confused. I didn't realise what position we were in at the time and that there was blood dripping down my face. Hikaru held my chin firm with one hand and brushed hair on my face away with the other.  
>"Oh good, nothing too bad." He sighed "At least you haven't broken a RIB!"<br>"Oi! It wasn't my fau- yes it was." I sighed face palming and aiming a glare at Hina who looked quite shocked.  
>"I'm going home I feel Lightheaded" I say getting up unsteadily, I walk drunkly towards the door my vision was all blurry, Oh dear God not now!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe hope you like it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I know you love this story but to let you know it's going to be moved to XxHell-In-My-HeadxX's account because I'm just WAY too busy. I'll still be contributing to the chapters and all but it's not going to be on my profile/page whatever anymore. so once she uploads it Go follow the story on XxHell-In-My-HeadxX's account. Sorry for any inconveniance.**


End file.
